Te Necesito
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: ¿Sabes que si tú te vas, también se irá mi voz? No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Si lo haces, mi voz ya no existirá, mis latidos ya no se escucharán…


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Frases de la canción.**

_"Recuerdos"_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **¿Sabes que si tú te vas, también se irá mi voz? No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Si lo haces, mi voz ya no existirá, mis latidos ya no se escucharán...

**PERSONAJE: **Hinata Hyuuga.

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Drama (?)

* * *

**T**e **N**e**c**e**s**i**t**o

* * *

**_ESCRITO POR:_**_ Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capitulo Único**_

* * *

¿Sabes que **si tú te vas, también se irá mi voz**? No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Si lo haces, mi voz ya no existirá, mis latidos ya no se escucharán…

**Todo estará mejor si somos dos**, si no me dejas estará mejor, seremos solo uno. Si no te vas, todo estará mejor, yo no me iré. **Aquí vine a mostrarte que es Amor**, a que sepas que significa este hermoso sentimiento. Vine **a volver todo mejor**, a mejorar tu vida, a llenarla de luz. No vine a maldecirla o llenarla de odio.

Así que **solo escucha por favor**, escúchame y reconsidéralo. **Si tú te vas…**

**Ya no podrás pedirme perdón, y yo ya no tendré corazón.** No aceptaré tus disculpas, porque no podré oírlas y siempre vivirás con esa carga. **Aunque ya no me quieras mirar**, aunque ya no quieras verme, **te necesito como el aire para respirar**, te necesito para vivir.

No me dejes…

**La luna va a acordarte de mí**, sí, cada vez que mires la luna, haré que mi recuerdo vaya a tu mente. Esto será como castigo. **Entiende que yo vivo por ti, **si tú me dejas, yo ya no viviré, nunca me verás; **y no vas a poderme olvidar, **siempre estaré en tu mente mientras tu llores arrepentida.

¿Sabes? **Te necesito como el aire para respirar…**

**Me duele que te mientas y no aceptes la verdad**, me duele que no quieras aceptarme a mí. Deberías saber que no debes ocultar la verdad, ella no te hará daño, más bien, te hará feliz. Yo te haré feliz.

También, me duele **que por miedo ya no quieras verme nunca más**, porque yo sí quiero verte, quiero tocarte, quiero abrazarte, quiero reírme contigo…

¿Sabes? **Lo supe desde siempre.** Siempre supe que **yo estaba hecho para ti**. **Te quiero aunque no sepas que decir**, siempre lo haré, y no es necesario que me contestes. Te quiero **aunque no tengas ganas de sentir;** de sentirme.

**Si tú te vas…**

Yo no viviré más, no podremos vernos.

No entiendo porque me quieres lejos, **si yo puedo enseñarte a enamorarte**, a aprender a amarme. Desde ahora, eres **mi mejor amiga**, así que **ya no puedes dejarme, **no eres capaz de abandonar a una amiga, ¿no?

**Porque a tu lado construiremos sueños, **ambas lo haremos, juntas. **No es cuestión de olvidarme, **no, no es eso, **es que tú estás en ellos**, tú estás en los sueños, a mi lado.

**Porque como la luna y el mar, te necesito como el aire para respirar**.

Por favor, no me abortes…

.

.

.

—¿Hinata, estás segura de quieres abortarlo?

La nombrada miró a su amiga de ojos jade, ésta la miraba con preocupación y tristeza a la vez. Hinata simplemente se limitó a responder.

—Me habló. —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundida la peli-rosa.

—Él, Sakura, él me hablo—dijo—. Mi bebé, me dijo, me rogó, que no lo alejara de mi lado…—agachó la mirada hacia el piso.

La peli-rosa, Sakura, quedó sorprendida, ¿Cómo que su bebé le había hablado? No entendía eso, ¿Cómo era posible?

—No lo abortaré, no lo alejaré. —empezó a decir Hinata.

Una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla, mientras se acariciaba el vientre y sonreía. No lo alejaría de su lado, no lo mataría. Era su bebé, y ya lo amaba.

No lo abortaría.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Holis… ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Los conmovió? ¡Díganme pues! XD

Apuesto a que pensaban que esto se trataba de otra cosa, pues fijense que no. Se trata de la importancia de NO ABORTAR.

Sinceramente, me anime a escribir esto gracias a la canción en que me inspiré. Me conmovió mucho y si ya de por si estaba contra el aborto, ahora lo estoy más.

Creo que la nueva canción de _Cali y El Dendee_ es muy significativa, yo pienso que describe perfectamente los sentimientos de un bebé que será abortado. Ya, algunos dirán que él no puede saberlo porque no tiene vida, pero para mí sí, tiene vida y lo sabe, ese bebé ya tiene vida desde que está en la barriga de la madre, ya la quiere, la aprecia. Si lo abortan, están asesinando la vida de su hijo. Le quitan el derecho de vivir…

_**Si tú te vas, también se irá mi voz…**_

Fue la parte que más me gusto.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este One-shot mezclado con un Song-fic. Solo algunos entenderán el mensaje…

¡Qué va! Si es re sencillo. Puede que al principio no lo entendierán, pero al final todo encaja ;)

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D: Picona con mi firma XD

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_

* * *

_**¡NO al Aborto!**_


End file.
